I Hate You
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Ginny blames Harry sort of. AU
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day the funeral would be held. He had dreaded the Lupin's funerals just as bad as he was now dreading Fred's. They were having Fred's at eight that morning and then a memorial service for all victims of the battle at five that afternoon in the Great Hall. Another thing causing Harry stress was the school would be open all day to any student wanting to gather their belongings; it would not reopen until the next term.

Molly had told them all to get dressed and wait in the common room and they would all leave together. Harry entered the common room dressed in his best black suit. Neville and Fleur were already there and waiting. They were talking so Harry chose a chair and sat quietly. There was a lull in the conversation and Harry was about to ask a question when the stair at the bottom of the girls side squeaked, he turned to see who was coming down.

Ginny stepped into the room. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to be a little long and loose on her frame. Harry stood as she approached and held out a hand and said, "Gin, I'm so sorry…"

Before he could express anything more she jerked away with a look of disgust on her face and said, "Don't touch me. You should be sorry, it's your fault he's dead. They should be putting you in Azkaban for what you have done. You disgust me; I hate you, don't ever try to touch me or even talk to me ever again. If I have to see your face again in my life it would be too soon." She swept past him and stormed out the portrait.

Harry was too stunned to speak. Fleur tried to explain, "Harry she doesn't mean that. She's just upset all these funerals so close together is hard on us all. She just doesn't know how to handle it. Give her some time, she'll come around I'm sure."

"But she's right."

"No she isn't." Fleur said, "No one else in the family feels that way at all."

"I've got to go." Harry said.

"Wait." Neville stopped him, "I'll come with you."

"Fleur, don't say anything to anyone ok." Harry pleaded.

"You will be at the funeral?" she asked and he nodded in reply.

They left and Fleur sat on the chair to wait on the rest. Bill was the first one down and noticed she was upset, "You doing ok?"

"I'll be fine. I need to use the powder room; I'll be back in a second."

Harry attended Fred's funeral and stood by Neville at the far end away from Ginny. He wanted to look and see how she was doing but he just couldn't do it. He was afraid of seeing the look of disgust on her face again. They returned to the school afterward and Harry spent the day in the Room of Requirement. He had no desire to see or talk to anyone. A little after noon the door opened and Neville came in carrying a tray of food.

He sat it down in front of Harry, "You have to eat something. And don't tell me you're not hungry I could hear your stomach from across the room."

He ate quietly and Neville didn't disturb him until he was finished, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I love her, she hates me. What's there to talk about?" He said sullenly.

"She doesn't hate you." Neville said, "For all the stuff that happened to us in the last year she never blamed you. She never hated you. She always insisted you were alive and working to defeating Voldemort. I can't help but think the stress has just gotten to her and she snapped. If anyone else would have tried to approach her she would have blamed them. Don't take it personally."

"It's hard not to when I blame myself." Harry said, "I keep thinking through all of it trying to find other ways it could have worked but I just can't come up with anything. I guess I'll never know."

They fell into a comfortable silence that lasted until Neville's watch started to beep, "Four thirty."

"Ok, let's go." Harry sighed.

When they reached the Great Hall Harry was stopped by Fleur while Neville went in to find his seat. Some seats were designated for people while others were open. Neville knew that he along with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's were in saved seats so he went to locate them. He found Harry's name by Ginny's and his own name farther down. He picked up Harry's and moved all the others then he put Harry's down between Fleur's and his own seat. Harry followed a few minutes later and breathed a sigh of relief that several people were between him and Ginny again.

"Is Fleur alright?" Neville asked.

"Yes, she just asked me if I was still going to sign up for the Auror office." Harry gave Neville a small smile, "I told her I already had."

The memorial service lasted for three hours. When it was over Harry felt exhausted. Neville turned to ask Harry if he wanted to stay with him for a while when Fleur started talking, "Harry, Bill and I want you to come to Shell Cottage and stay."

"I don't want to impose." Harry said.

"Nonsense." She replied, "It is not an imposition. Besides, I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

Harry nodded and turned to Neville, "See you."

Neville watch his friend walk away saddened by the lot life had dealt him once again. As Neville turned to walk away with his Grandmother he realized he was angry with Ginny Weasley. Her behavior was far from normal, what had happened to the brave girl that had lead the DA with him this last year? Surely Fred's death couldn't change her that much.

Ginny may have been too wrapped up in her grief to notice they left without a word, but Hermione wasn't. She was wondering at Harry's mood. She hoped he would soon realize that none of this was his fault. He had to realize they would all be dead if he hadn't continued to fight, if he had given himself up any sooner.

Harry's next few weeks melted together into one grey lump. He knew he was depressed but couldn't seem to shake it. He received many letters from friends and admirers but he replied to very few. Hermione's and Ron's were some of the few. He ignored most of the questions in their letters and would just reply that he was doing fine. Fleur approached him one afternoon in June, "Harry, I have a friend of my fathers who would like to talk to you."

"I don't think…" Harry started.

But Fleur interrupted, "You must, this will be good for you. He runs an elite Auror training facility in France. He only invites the most talented and hardest working potential Aurors and he wants to talk to you."

"Fleur I've already signed up with our Aurors." Harry said, "I don't think Kingsley will let me out of it."

"This is training and Kingsley loves the idea." Fleur said, "Here is a note from him."

Harry read the note where Kingsley urged him to take this opportunity. Only three English Aurors have ever been invited into this facility and one was Harry's own Grandfather. It would be a boon for England if he were to be invited, "What do they teach there?"

"I do not know." She said, "They don't allow their techniques to be known by anyone. It is an intense six month program. You are not allowed any outside communication or visitors. We wouldn't see you until the New Year."

"Isn't our Auror program two years?" Harry asked, "Will I still have to complete it?"

"Yes it is and no you won't." Fleur said, "When you return you will be allowed to take the Auror final. I've already asked Kingsley that question. He said that your Grandfather was only the second person ever to get a perfect score on the final. One of the other program graduates was the first."

"When do I start?" Harry asked.

"Today." She said, "He will speak to you and if he likes you he will take you and your wand. Nothing else can go."

"Can you explain to everyone?"

"Yes I will. Do you want me to tell them why?"

"No, I don't want anyone else to blame Ginny." Harry grimaced, "I know you and Neville already do, but it's really not her fault. I feel the same way about the deaths as she does. I'm just not able to get over all those people who died because I was too slow."

"Harry…" Fleur started.

"I know. Maybe this program will help me work through it."

Harry sat and talked to the old man from the facility for a long time. After they were finished the man said, "You have some very large issues to overcome." Harry nodded but didn't interrupt, "Our program is designed to prepare you to deal with killing someone and losing someone before it actually happens. But you have already experienced this trauma. We can still help you deal with this. I am extending an invitation for you to join our program."

"I accept."

The old man stood and Harry followed. He stepped up to Fleur and spoke to her in French before turning back to Harry and saying, "Come my student."

Fleur watched them leave and then sent a note to Neville saying, "Sunday lunch at the Burrow. Noon."

The next day Bill and Fleur arrived at eleven and she helped Molly prepare lunch, "I invited Neville Longbottom to lunch today Mum. I have some news about Harry to share with you all."

"Is he alright?" Molly asked concerned.

"Yes. I'll explain more later."

After lunch Fleur addressed the table, "Harry has been given an excellent opportunity. He has been invited to attend the elite Auror training facility called IDATP. He had to leave yesterday."

Everyone was in awe except Hermione who looked like she was going to cry, "He didn't even say goodbye? Not even a note?"

"Couldn't." Ron said, "When you're invited you have to drop everything and leave now with just the clothes on your back and your wand."

"But…" she tried to say.

"Hermione," Fleur said, "the last English wizard invited was Harry's Grandfather. The Auror's are thrilled that he was invited. The English Auror program lasts two years. He will be able to pass our final when he returns in six months."

"Well I guess I just have to congratulate him in my first letter." She huffed.

"No letters are allowed." Ginny said dully, "Or visitors. Excuse me; I'm going to my room."

Neville watched her go with a hard look on his face. He still had not forgiven her for the way she treated Harry. He didn't deserve what she was doing to him. But this reaction was more what he expected from Ginny. She had bottled up her emotions and would deal with them in private.

Hermione caught his look and asked, "Neville, what's wrong."

"Nothing. I need to leave. Thanks for lunch Mrs. Weasley."

"Neville." Fleur said.

"I'm fine." He replied, "Just the reaction… I don't know what to think."

Though no one else in the room understood Neville's comment, Fleur did. This Ginny she knew how to deal with. The screaming Ginny from before was like a different person. Her complete turnaround was very confusing.

Five months later Neville found himself sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking alone. He seemed to be mad at everyone. They were all sympathizing with Ginny. Telling her they were sure Harry was missing her terribly. How she was a good girlfriend waiting for him like she was. And she was there just sucking it all up. Never once did she correct them by telling them why he really left or how she really felt. She was really working it playing the lonely, depressed girlfriend.

As he sat with his back to the door he heard a group of rowdy girls slip into the booth behind him. He tried to ignore their gossip until the one behind him said Harry's name. He leaned back as if to relax with his head on the back of his seat in order to hear as much as possible.

As she told her story Neville began to feel sick. As she continued he felt sicker by the minute. He didn't want to hear anymore but he couldn't help it the girl wouldn't shut up. When they finally left Neville waited for a few minutes to calm down and then staggered out into the streets of Hogsmeade looking for the friends he had been bashing not more than an hour before. He located Dean and Seamus first and pulled them into a side street.

"Guys I need a favor." Both looked at him oddly, he hadn't been exactly nice recently, "I need you to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny and meet me in McGonagall's office. This is very important, it's about Harry."

"He's dead." Seamus said in a depressed voice.

"No, I'm sure he's fine." Neville said, "But when he finds out what I just heard he won't be. Just find them and hurry."

Neville stumbled away and Dean said, "Go find them; I'm going to help Neville."

Neville had managed to get about ten feet and was leaning over the fence getting sick. Dean grabbed him up and said, "Should it be the hospital instead?"

"No, I'm just really upset."

"What could possibly get you this upset?" Dean asked.

"I only want to say this once so you're just going to have to wait." Neville said. When they reached the front doors of the school Neville stumbled through the door right into Professor McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mr. Longbottom," Minerva said, "Mr. Thomas are you taking him to the hospital?"

"No he wants to go to your office and talk." Dean said, "He won't say anything except he's very upset and it's about Harry.

"Follow me."

"Seamus is getting Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Dean said.

"Need to have Fleur here too." Neville managed.

When they reached the office Minerva made the floo call and then sat in her chair to wait. Dean got Neville settled in a chair and then left to let the others into the office.

Fleur was the first into the room and saw Neville, "What's wrong?"

"It wasn't Ginny." Neville replied.

"What?" Fleur thought she knew what he was talking about but she wanted to make sure.

"Day of the funeral. Polyjuice." Neville spit out.

"We have to tell Harry." Fleur said, "We have to tell Ginny. Who did this to them? I will make them pay." She then slipped into French and Neville could no longer understand her words but he was sure there were some very creative curse words being used.

That thought humored him enough that when Ginny arrived he was able to at least try to apologize, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I just thought it was stress that caused it. But then you acted all innocent and I got mad. I can't believe I thought you would… I'm just so sorry I didn't understand. Sorry I blamed you. Sorry that I actually thought something had gone wrong in your head or something. I just can't believe I fell for that. Harry's going to be so mad. I almost feel sorry for her but she deserves it after what she's done. Whatever prank you want to pull I'm in. I'll buy your supplies. I'll go to George and beg for his help. Please, please forgive me."

Ginny was completely confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about Neville. I know you've been mad at me but I don't know why. What's going on?"

"Neville why don't you allow me to explain the first half then you can explain the new part." Neville nodded and Fleur continued, "The day of Fred's funeral Neville and I were sitting in the common room waiting for all of you to join us. Ginny came down from the girl's dorm and started yelling at Harry. She said she hated him and blamed him for Fred's death. She said he should be locked up in Azkaban for what he did and that she never wanted to see him again. After she stormed out Neville and I tried to tell Harry that she was just traumatized by everything and that she didn't mean it. Neville evidentially found out today that it wasn't Ginny, but someone using polyjuice."

"Tell me who did this to us Neville." Ginny ground out.

"Romilda Vane." Neville said, "She was in her dorm getting her things when you started getting ready for the funeral. She stole some hairs from your brush and then went and attacked Harry."

"She is going to pay for this." Hermione was furious, "Ron we need to get George here."

"Wait," Neville said, "that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse than that?" Dean asked.

"She has a camera and has been spending her year getting Ginny in just the right shot to make it look like she's dating every guy at Hogwarts. She plans on giving these pictures to Harry and then comforting him. She plans to comfort him right into… a trap."

"No." Hermione yelled, "She better not try that. That's disgusting. Trapping guys that way is for… degenerates."

Ron looked at Dean and Seamus. They had the same confused look Ron was sure was on his own face, "What are you talking about?"

"Sex." Neville said disgustedly.

They still looked clueless so Fleur said, "She plans on having sex with Harry and getting pregnant so that he'll have to marry her. Then she'll have beat Ginny for good. That deceitful little…"

"Exactly." Neville said.

"We have to get in contact with him." Ginny said in full blown panic, "We can't let her get to him first. We have to stop this. I'm going to be sick." Ron, Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement with her about being sick.

"Where is he exactly." Dean asked.

"IDATP." Ron said. Seamus was shocked but Dean just looked confused, "Insanely Difficult Auror Training Program. It's located somewhere in France. Only those considered to be the very best get invited to go for training. Ministries pay out the nose to get someone into that program. Harry's Grandfather was the last Englishman asked to join. Not even Auror Moody was good enough for their program."

"So can't we just write a letter warning him?" Dean asked.

"No communications allowed in or out." Seamus said, "One Auror's mother died and he didn't know it until three months later when he got finished. They don't allow any distractions."

"But they will help him with his guilt complex." Fleur said, "The reason he was able to believe Ginny meant those horrible things is because he believes them all himself."

"I'm going to hex her into next week." Hermione said standing.

"Wait." Ron grinned, "That's too easy. We need to think this through and plan it out. I think Harry will want to be part of this so we'll have to string it out a long time. She's going to feel the wrath of the Weasley's."

"You guys realize we have the Headmistress in here listening to your plans to prank the living daylights out of someone don't you." Seamus said.

"What's that Mr. Finnigan," Minerva smiled, "I believe I've gone quite deaf recently. I trust that no permanent damage will be done. "

"Of course not Professor." Ron said grinning evilly, "At least no permanent bodily damage to innocent bystanders."

Minerva got up and went to the floo. After a quick call she settled back in her chair to wait. A few moments later George arrived in the office.

"What seems to be the problem Aunt Minnie?" George asked.

"We have a problem that requires your expertise to help solve." Minerva said.

They spent the next hour catching George up on the story and the prank planning, "A camera you say. Has she printed any of the pictures yet?"

"No." Neville answered, "She says she's only managed to get four pictures she wants to fill up the roll first."

"Well first thing I want to do is charm that camera." George said.

"What are you going to charm it to do?" Minerva asked.

George outlined his plan for the group to hear. Neville was a little nervous for his part but he would do anything to help Harry and Ginny. Later at the Burrow Fleur and George told the rest of the family what had happened.

Molly was so angry about it all that she said, "George do you need me to mind the shop while you work on this?

"No thanks Mum." George laughed, "I can see you now, no dear I can't sell you skiving snack boxes because you need to be in class. I don't think my business needs that kind of help." Molly grinned at his joking. It had been a while and it was good to hear it. If anything good was coming out of this horrendous situation it was that.

Fleur had one more person to talk to so the next morning she headed out for a short trip. She was planning on being gone for the weekend. Bill had wanted to go with her, but this couldn't wait for him to get time off.


	2. Chapter 2

One week in France and Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Surprisingly he found the training to be stimulating and enjoyable. Funny enough it reminded him of Privet Drive. Wake up early and work, small breakfast usually an egg or toast and then they would work some more. All day instructors were in their faces yelling do this, do that, can't you get anything right. Harry thought they really lacked the malice they intended. One of his instructors had actually gotten in his face and yelled at him for smiling while he was being yelled at. When he asked Harry if he enjoyed getting yelled at he had responded, "By you Sir I don't mind it at all. I know your purpose in it is to make me a better person and I can take that."

The dumbfounded instructor said "What?" in a very confused voice. But then he went back to yelling and spread it out across the rest of the recruits. Harry had been shunned at first because the other recruits didn't like how he was enjoying the punishment they were going through. But then they had the first session in dealing with the physiological part of being an Auror. They found that for Harry this wasn't punishment.

Each person had to introduce themselves and tell what they considered to be their worst experience or memory and their best. He heard tales of breaking sentimental objects and performing under aged magic to hid it, lies told and tests cheated on for the bad stuff. On good things he heard all manner of fun. When it was his turn he sat and thought for several minutes. Finally one of the other recruits being funny said, "What's wrong Potter, can choose from all the fun you've had?"

"No," Harry had missed the malice in the recruits voice as he had said it, "I'm just trying to narrow it down. I mean fighting the basilisk when I was twelve was bad. But I don't think I'd call it my worst. Same with the Troll, the Cerberus and even Voldemort. I guess it would be when I figured out that what I hear when a dementor is near is my mother screaming just before she was murdered in front of me when I was fifteen months old. I think that's... maybe not."

"How old were you when you figured that out Harry?" the Healer in charge of the sessions asked.

"Thirteen." Harry said thoughtfully, "No that's not the worst. The worst was last Christmas. Voldemort showed me his memory of murdering my parents. That was the worst, the cupboard doesn't even compare to that. Yes I'll stick with that as my answer."

It was a good thing that Harry was the last to talk because no one else was functioning for a few minutes. The healer prodded, "And your best memory?"

"When I found out Sirius was innocent." Harry said.

"Can you tell us more?"

"Oh, sure." Harry laughed then explained the whole story of wormtail and padfoot ending with, "The only really bad part is that the ministry wouldn't acknowledge his innocence until after he was murdered by Death Eaters."

As these sessions continued through his time at the program Harry was able to get a lot of stuff off his chest. He always felt free to talk because they had all made an unbreakable vow not to talk about anything that was told in these sessions. The very worst of his life though was not approached during this time. He was the only one who also has single sessions with the Healer. There he delved into the deepest recesses of his mind and feelings. When he was done with the program Harry wouldn't have said he was clear of any problems stemming from his life but he did understand himself and his reactions better.

It only took one week for the other recruits to realize that his life hadn't been a picnic. His enjoyment they had taken as him thinking he was better than they were, was not that at all. His enjoyment was because this training wasn't as harsh as his life had been. Meals weren't meager portions they were normal for Privet Drive and he had lived on less. Being stared at, talked about and generally disliked had been experienced in abundance over the years. It didn't bother him because he thought it was just normal human reactions, it was what he had always seen. It only took a week for Harry to find friends that would last.

Every night when the others were relaxing and talking Harry would be back in the training room working alone. It took until the end of the second week before any of his friends felt comfortable in asking why he didn't stay and visit.

"I don't want to dwell too hard on personal matters." Was all he would say. One evening his friends grabbed him and wouldn't let him work out during rest time. They didn't bring up any personal issues they played chess, exploding snap and gobstones all evening. That night they were all woke up when Harry's nightmares caused him to break through the silencing spells. He apologized for waking everyone and reset his spells before he went back to sleep. During the physiological session the next day the other recruits brought up his nightmares, "I have them almost every night. They're not usually bad enough to break the silencing spells I use. Last night was the worst in a long while."

After that every evening two or three recruits would exercise with Harry instead of having rest time. The group alternated it so no one would have to do it all the time. Harry's time at the program was passing quickly and he couldn't help but wonder if Ginny was still mad. Were Ron and Hermione mad at him now too? He tried not to think about it too often because it tended to make is nightmares worse.

One of the things they tried to accomplish during the program was finding your breaking point. At just what point would your emotions get the better of you. It took almost the entire six months but with the help of the Healer, the instructor finally pushed Harry over the edge. The result, the instructor would say, was nothing short of spectacular.

"Harry you know the exercise. Today I'm going to make you lose it, are you ready?"

"You may try instructor Mayes," Harry smiled, "but I'm planning on being the last to give in."

"You are the last." He said, "The others broke months ago."

"Maybe I can be the first to leave without breaking." Harry taunted.

"I'm taking that as a personal challenge." Then the man started in. He insulted Harry's parents and his friends. He said all the things he usually did to upset Harry. When he had reached the farthest point the man had ever reached he went one more step, "You failed to save your brother, Fred." At that point the man was very glad he was not within reach of Harry Potter. He was very glad they used magic to pipe his taunts and jibes in from across the campus. He was astounded when the wall behind Harry disintegrated because recruits didn't have wands during this process. Every single window on campus shattered. The buildings trembled. The building Harry was in collapsed but didn't hit him. A wave of magical energy disabled everyone within twenty meters of its center which was Harry. A single screamed word echoed across the area. "No."

Hours later as things were finally finished being fixed Harry was talking to the Healer and the instructor. Not only had Harry found his breaking point, he had had a break through. He finally understood why all the bad things that happened weren't his fault. He didn't have to take the weight of the world on himself. He deserved as good of a life as anyone else. And he was worthy of life, love and happiness. It had taken a long time but Harry could finally put his past in the past and know that it wasn't all his fault. The lessons taught to him by his Aunt and Uncle had diminished. Harry had self confidence. And yet he could still be humble, polite and courteous.

The first thing that struck Harry was that his nightmares had decreased. He had been prepared for bad ones following the breaking incidence but he had actually had better dreams. Gone were the visions of all his friends and family murdered at the hands of Voldemort or his followers. Gone were the dream voices telling him he was the cause. He still dreamed about the battles and things but his mind quit adding to the atrocity.

On the last day of the program the Ministers for Magic and Head Aurors were invited for each participant. Harry was extremely glad to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, although the other man he had never met. For Kingsley the first shock was that the young man who approached him had a far different build than when he had last seen him. He was no longer the skinny boy that looked half starved and doubtful of his abilities. Instead was a man built for purpose, projecting confidence and strength. He reached out to shake Kingsley's hand.

Kingsley reached up and moved the hair off his forehead, noting the scar he stepped back and shook the offered hand, "Sorry Harry had to make sure, you sound the same and look fairly similar but the attitude is all new."

"Thanks I think." Harry grinned.

"It's a complement really." Kingsley chuckled, "You aren't a skinny little kid anymore and the self confidence is much better."

"Yes, the angsty teenager is practically gone." Harry said, "Girls are the only thing left on that list."

"I don't think they ever truly move off it." The Head Auror said shaking Harry's hand, "Gawain Robards, Head Auror."

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." Harry said, "How are things at home?"

"Getting better." Gawain said, "We still have some rogue Death Eaters wandering around but we have the inner circle we think. I'll be glad when you get back and start bringing some of them in."

"I'll do my best Sir." Harry replied.

As they were chatting another man walked up. He introduced himself as the French Minister for Magic. He requested that before Harry leaves France he visit their ministry. He said that Monsignor Delacour would be honored for him to stay with them for a few days while the visit takes place. Harry replied that he would be delighted to visit and thanked the man. Harry made plans to use a portkey to the Delacour residence the following morning.

Upon arriving he was greeted by Fleur and her family. Fleur cried, "Harry you have changed so much. I hardly recognize you at all."

"That's what Kingsley said yesterday. He even checked for my scar to make sure." Harry laughed.

"Ginny is going to be so happy to see you." She said softly.

"As long as she's happier than the last time I'll be happy." Harry replied just as quietly, "Is there somewhere I can go shopping for some new clothes and things? These are entirely too tight."

"Harry I have much to catch you up on before we go out in public." Fleur said then she proceeded to tell Harry what Neville found out, "Since the Christmas Holidays are still upon us we didn't want you to get caught up in her scheme before we could catch you. Daddy pulled in a favor to get you a visit to the ministry, we'll still go but the whole design was just to get you here so I could talk to you first."

Harry hugged Fleur, "Thanks, I'm glad my friends have my back. I need to tell Ginny how sorry I am that I believed that… person."

"Neville and I said the same thing, only not as nicely." Fleur chuckled, "Come lets go shopping. We'll get some things that Ginny will really like."

"That sounds like serious trouble for me." Harry grimaced.

"Harry, you thought the girls were all over you before. That's nothing to what's going to happen now. Lets hurry we only have a few hours before we need to visit the ministry and our portkey returns home at eight tonight." Fleur smiled.

The two young adults spent time shopping around magical and muggle Paris before arriving at the ministry. He was welcomed by the one French man that had been in the program with him. Theirry escorted them through the ministry. They visited every department and Harry shook many people's hands, the day passed in a blur. Before he left there was a ceremony in the Ministers office where they gave him a medal and thanked him for stopping Voldemort before he could terrorize the entire world.

When they finally returned to the Delacour's home Harry was tired of French everything, except possibly Fleur. He touched the portkey that she was holding and they were whisked away. They landed with a thud at the Burrow. Harry stopped for a moment taking it all in before yelling, "I'm home." There was a commotion at the door before the smallest red head shot out of the crowd and threw herself at Harry.

As the others filed out the door Harry gathered Ginny in his arms saying, "I'm so sorry I believed her. I should have known. Fleur told me everything. Can you ever forgive me? Can I kiss you?"

At the same time Ginny was saying, "I've missed you so much, don't you dare leave me again. Don't worry about that I almost believed it was me too. Neville showed me the memory. There's nothing to forgive. If you don't I'll hex you."

They kissed but it didn't last long as they heard Ron yelled, "I could really go without seeing that."

Ginny yelled back, "Then leave."

Harry chuckled and put her down and she pulled him to greet the rest of the family. Molly's hug was just a tight as he remembered them being. When he hugged Hermione though she exclaimed worriedly, "Harry, what did they do to you? Last time I hugged you my arms went all the way around and overlapped. Now I can barely reach. Did they work you to death?"

"Kingsley actually checked his scar to make sure it was Harry." Fleur laughed, "Theirry one of the other students said Harry was the only one to actually gain weight during their time there."

"Most everyone lost weight in the first two weeks and then gained it back over the six months. I started gaining weight right away." Harry grinned.

"That's because you had nothing to lose." Hermione grumbled, "You have been only skin and bones for so long."

As they settled in the living room George said, "That's right you've always been a scrawny little kid, but now I think one look at you and the death eaters will be scared before they know its Harry Potter that's after them."

Harry laughed but stopped when he heard a pop from outside, Arthur stood to go into the kitchen, "Relax, Kingsley is stopping by. He wants to talk to Harry about something."

Harry followed Arthur out into the kitchen and shook Kingsley's hand. Arthur suggested they return to the living room unless they needed privacy.

"No privacy needed. Besides everyone always finds out what was talked about anyway." Kingsley laughed, as they relaxed he continued, "Harry how did you like your training?"

"It was fantastic. I learned more than I thought possible for just six months."

"Excellent, I have good reports from all your instructors too. I understand you had a really good breakthrough a week ago. You want to talk about that?" Kingsley grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you know all about it."

"I do but I think you should share anyway."

Harry decided to talk directly to Kingsley since he didn't feel it would be safe for his own emotions if he saw anyone else's reactions, "Fine. One of the processes we go through is to find your breaking point. When will you lose control of yourself and your magic. They take the time to push every button you have to find it. They found mine about a week ago."

"Most of them break within the first month." Kingsley said, "No one has ever lasted past the end of the second month. Harry lasted until a few days before the end of training. Please continue."

"They'll tell you anything to make you blow. They insult your friends and family and tell you how stupid you are. For me the insults would just roll off, I have years of practice with that. But then they started using the information from the listening sessions. What broke me was when they said it was my fault Fred died; I still hadn't come to grips with that yet. They explained later that it was a risky maneuver on their part it could have back fired and I would have been in worse shape. But it didn't I felt like I was yelling that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't save everyone, Voldemort is the one who should be blamed and all that. But all that came out was no."

"And…" Kingsley prodded.

"And a magical blast that destroyed the building I was in. Rendered everyone within 20 meters of me unconscious. And broke every window on campus."

"Wow." Ron said, "So then you finally understood that it wasn't your fault?"

"Yes."

"About time mate." Ron stated. Harry chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest Ron." Ginny said, "It didn't help that he had other people telling him it was his fault right after the battle."

"By the way what did you do to get back at her?" Harry asked.

"Not much yet…" Ginny said.

"I've charmed her camera but other than that we're letting her believe she's getting away with it, for now." George said, "We thought you may want in on the torment."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you talking about?" Kingsley asked.

"Romilda Vane." Fleur said, "The day of the Memorial service at Hogwarts she used polyjuice to impersonate Ginny and said some very nasty things to Harry. She did it to break them up."

"Do you have proof?" Kingsley asked.

"Neville's memory of her telling her friends she did it."

"It's not enough." Harry said, "We would need to find someone who saw her physically changing. If we could get that then it's a minimum of two years in Azkaban."

"That's right." Kingsley said, "When are you coming by for your tests?"

"I'd like to wait until this lot is back at school if you don't mind." Harry said.

"That's fine. I understand you got recognition for a few things other than longest ever before breaking?" Kingsley asked.

"Biggest physical change. They do all sorts of measurements before you start and then again just before you leave. I gained the most weight of any recruit ever and grew three inches, two was the most before."

"You had to have gained at least four inches around your shoulders." Hermione stated.

"Six." Harry grinned, "But some of that should drop off since I won't be exercising quite like I was."

"They work you hard don't they?" Hermione grimaced.

"Yes." He replied.

"But…" Kingsley prodded again.

"Would you quit that?" Harry asked.

"Would you tell them the rest if I didn't?" Kingsley questioned back.

"That was what I chose to do in my free time." Harry sighed before he continued, "Others played games and talked I just exercised."

"Didn't you try to make any friends?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said, "They didn't like me much in the beginning. I was too happy for them. I didn't complain and they thought I was just trying to be better than the rest. Once they found out about Privet Drive they realized why the amount of food and all the yelling never bothered me."

"Then you made friends?" Molly asked.

"Yes, lots of them." Harry said, "They would take turns to keep me company in their own way when I exercised. I got to the point where I wished some of them wouldn't keep me company but the rest usually just exercised with me."

"Why didn't you want them to keep you company?" Molly asked.

"Theirry just wanted to talk about himself and it was a bit disruptive." Harry said diplomatically, "Some life experiences I just don't need to hear about."

Fleur giggled and everyone looked at her, "Theirry told me he could never tell if Harry was red from the exercise or the subject matter."

Several others snickered around the room before Harry continued even though he was red faced, "I think it was a bit of both. He's also prone to exaggeration or maybe I should say imagination. Can we talk about something else now?"

Several of the brothers snickered louder but Arthur decided to give him a break, "How long will you stay? You know you're welcome to stay here even after this lot gets back to school."

"Thank you." Harry smiled, "I'd like to stay at least until I can get my own place if that's ok. I can pay rent since I'll be working and can't help around the house."

"You'll do no such thing." Molly said, "Family doesn't pay rent here. You will stay; just let me know if you won't be home for dinner."

"Yes Mum." Harry grinned.

"That's better." Molly said as she got up, "Now dinner will be ready soon."

"Kingsley are you staying?" Arthur asked.

"No thank you." He smiled in return, "I've already eaten this evening and I need to be getting back."

"Ok, Harry and I will just see you out."

Harry stood and followed Kingsley and Arthur out of the house. Ginny looked a bit worried wondering what her father was going to say. She didn't need to worry though because while he did have an ulterior motive for dragging Harry out of the house it wasn't anything bad.

In the yard Kingsley stop and shook each hand, "Harry I'll be expecting you on January fourth at eight in the morning to begin testing."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

After he left Arthur stood quietly for a few minutes. Harry understood that the man wanted to say something to him so he stood quietly and allowed him time to sort it all out.

"You enjoyed your time in training?"

"To a point yes sir."

"But it was still stressful?"

"Yes sir."

"Where you mad at Ginny?"

"No sir. Hurt yes, upset and angry yes, but not angry with her. I agreed with what I had thought she had said. Knowing now that she never said it I am ashamed to admit I thought it was her. I should have known better and I should have tried to talk to her about it."

"Fleur showed me the memory. If I hadn't known it wasn't her, I would have believed it too."

"I'm worried that being who I am will adversely affect her with our relationship."

"It will to a point, but I think you need to let her decide if it's worth it or not."

"Yes sir I plan on it. Thinking that she hated me for these last months has forced me to sort out my feelings about a lot of things. I realized that you and Mum are as good as parents to me. Your boys and Neville are my brothers and my sisters are Hermione, Fleur and Luna. My family will just grow from here on out. My first step will be to ask Ginny to marry me, if you approve."

"Why do you want to marry her?" Arthur was curious.

"Because I love her. I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love her and I love her more each day. It took me a long time to understand my feelings and to act on them. I started falling in love with her the Christmas you were hurt. But it took me nine months to realize my heart was telling me I liked her. Then another eight months to act on it. I wish I could have moved it quicker but I was afraid with Voldemort running around that he'd hurt her so I waited until I thought I would lose her then I panicked."

"Panicked?"

"She had been dating Dean Thomas. When she broke up with him I didn't try to ask her out because I didn't want her to get hurt by anything to do with me. Then during our last quidditch game I was in detention and all I could think about was Dean or someone would ask her out and I'd lose my chance with her. When I got back to the common room the game had been over for hours and they were celebrating. Ginny came over to give me a hug and I kissed her. I hadn't planned it or anything and it would have been really embarrassing if she was dating someone else but I didn't think I just acted, I panicked."

"But you still broke her heart."

"Yes I did. About killed myself too. For the first week I didn't feel like I was breathing right. I didn't think I could feel worse than I did at that moment. But then I came here and saw her and it got worse."

"Why?"

"Because I could see her hurting too. And I knew that I had caused it. I really thought it was best to distance myself to protect her. It took all my determination just to keep myself from begging her to take me back. Hermione was able to protect her parents, Ron had protection for the rest of you and I had to protect her anyway I could. If she didn't survive… I honestly didn't think I would live through fighting Voldemort. But on the off chance that I did, I wouldn't have survived if she hadn't. It would have killed me. At that point I knew I loved her but I wouldn't admit it to myself."

"When did you finally accept it?"

"The night after Ron left us."

"Why then?"

"I was trying to stay mad at him by reliving all the arguments we had ever had in my mind. It didn't take long, we didn't have that many. One argument was about me breaking up with Ginny. He accused me of messing with her. I told him that I wasn't but somehow it got to where I said something like she wasn't expecting to marry me. That evening as I relived that I tried to remind myself that she had a free life ahead and I had nothing but a dead end. I realized that I didn't want her to marry someone else. The thought actually made me feel ill. I realized that I had made plans in my own heart to spend the rest of my life with her but the idea had never consciously reached my brain until that moment. Then I realized why it was so important for me to protect her, why I continually panicked about her wishes and wellbeing. I loved her. It was so simple I couldn't believe I didn't get it before then. My only excuse is that I didn't know what love was so it was hard for me to recognize it. It's a pretty lame excuse I know but that's all I've got." Arthur chuckled then Harry said, "Is it ok if I ask her to marry me?"

"It's fine with me." Arthur grinned as Molly called them in for dinner. Ginny had saved Harry a seat by her.

"Everything ok?" she asked quietly as he sat.

"Yes, he didn't yell at me or anything." Harry whispered back.

"Are you two together then?" Percy asked.

"Percy." Arthur said, "They haven't had five minutes to talk yet so leave them alone until they're ready."

"Thanks Dad." Ginny said.

"That is so unfair." George said, "Can we at least tease them a bit tonight?"

"About what?" Arthur said, "It's been enough of a mess so far do you really want to take the chance of making your sister mad again?"

"Good point." George said remembering her earlier outburst, "I think I've had enough for one day."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron in question, "Don't ask me mate. I don't want to get her mad at me for saying anything."

Harry turned his head to Ginny, "I only did what they deserved. I was already nervous about seeing you again and they pushed me past my limit."

"I never should have taught you that hex." Bill said, "Those were the largest bat bogeys I've ever seen."

"It's her best hex." Harry said proudly, "I've not seen it yet but I've heard plenty. Malfoy never talked about his experience with it but Crabbe and Goyle did."

"When did you use it on them?" Bill asked.

"My fourth year just before the ministry thing." Ginny said.

"I remember." Bill laughed, "I thought Ron was exaggerating about the size, guess he wasn't."

"Have you seen her ruductor curse?" Harry asked.

"No. But I've heard about the damage done to the Hall of Prophecies." Arthur interjected.

"Hello, I'm right here." Ginny said.

Everyone chuckled then Charlie asked, "What kind of exercises did you do to build up like that?"

Harry explained about the muggle fitness room they had and all the running that was required. After dinner they all moved back into the living room and Harry asked, "How's school going?"

"Weird without you there." Ron said, "I keep expecting you to walk into class."

"I kept thinking I needed to visit you in the hospital wing." Hermione teased.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is quite bored without me there." Harry replied.

"Don't worry; Dean and Seamus have been keeping her busy. They decided to be pranksters this year and they aren't very good at it." Ginny snickered, "They decided on the last day to shrink the knickers of everyone in Hufflepuff and they missed."

"What did they shrink instead?" Harry asked.

"All their clothes." Ron laughed, "Pants, shirts, robes, knickers all of it. They'll be in detention for the next two months once we return."

"How are they keeping the hospital busy, they're not hurting anyone are they?" Molly asked.

"No they end up hurting themselves." Hermione said, "Once they were trying to set off a series of confetti clusters in the Great Hall. They ended up with burns on their faces and confetti up their noses, they didn't read the instructions."

George started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Harry had his head buried in his hands and was shaking with laughter. Ginny leaned against Harry and was holding her stomach. Ron was trying to get his laughter under control so he could add to the story, but he couldn't do it.

Hermione knew what he was trying to say so she continued, "Madam Pomfrey removed all the confetti she could but every time they sneezed over the day they would spray confetti all over. It was rather gross."

Laughter renewed all around. Even Molly was chuckling in her corner as she knitted. As the evening came to a close Harry asked if they would all be back on the next evening. Fleur said, "We waited Christmas until you got home. We'll be exchanging presents in the morning."

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry was touched, "But thank you."

"Ron actually suggested it." Hermione said.

"We didn't get to have Christmas last year." Ron shrugged, "It just didn't feel right to do it without you this year."

"Thanks." Harry responded, "That means a lot."

Everyone went off to bed except Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. The four talked for about thirty minutes before Ron stood up stretching, "Come on Mione, I'll walk you up. We need to give these two their five minutes so they're fair game tomorrow."

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "I'm glad you're home."

A few moments later Harry and Ginny were alone. It was silent for several minutes as Harry tried to work out just how he wanted to proceed. In the end he just started the conversation with, "I missed you."

"Me too." Ginny replied hugging his arm

"I don't know if I'm rushing this or not but will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Six months is not rushing it. Yes I will. I've been miserable without you."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you unhappy."

"You didn't. Vane did."

"Maybe I shouldn't have run off to that training, but I think I would have gone even if we had been together."

"Yes you would have. It was a fantastic opportunity. If you would have tried to turn it down I would have hexed you."

"I'm just sorry we had the misunderstanding. It would have been easier on us both."

"Again Vane did that not us." Ginny hugged Harry around his chest. Feeling the difference in him she asked, "Why did you exercise for all your free time? You never struck me as a fitness nut before. By the way the change is nice."

"Thanks." Harry grinned then let it slide off his face as he thought, "Truthfully it was because of the battle and you. I missed you so much that I would be miserable company during free time. Then one night they forced me to play games instead, I lost every game because all I could think about was missing you. That was the only night I broke through my silencing spell with nightmares of the battle. Working out I would keep myself too tired to break them. But I didn't wear myself out. All I thought of was you so when I did dream about the battle it was all about you being killed over and over. After that they decided not to pester me about my choice of free time activity. They even joined me to make sure I was thinking about anything but you. That's when they learned more about the rest of my friends. They all want to meet Luna."

"Really, Luna?"

"You, Ron and Hermione too, but Luna is… Luna." Harry grinned.

"Are you planning on meeting any of the other student's friends and families?"

"I've already met two of Theirry's brothers and his father. They were at the ministry today. I don't know if I'll travel just to meet them but I may have a need to visit their countries from time to time and I would try to visit them."

"How many people were there?"

"Twenty five. All men."

"Won't teach women?"

"They will teach women but not at the same time as men. Women require a different technique for teaching. One of my instructors said that the women aren't as big of babies as the men are."

"Well I'm glad you weren't there with a bunch of women. They may have distracted you."

"From what?"

"Me."

"Never." Ginny kissed him and they stayed like that until Harry pulled away and yawned, "Sorry, it's been a long day. I'll walk you up."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Ron got up Harry's bed was empty. It didn't look like it had even been slept in. He decided to see if he was still down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he look for Harry but the living room was empty. His Mum was in the kitchen so he asked her, "Mum, have you seen Harry?"

"He went out about an hour ago. He said he'd be back in time for breakfast with you lot."

"Did he sleep on the couch or something?"

"No, he came from upstairs. Why?"

"His bed didn't look like it had been slept in. He stayed up to talk to Ginny and I guess I was asleep before he came up."

"Well Ginny's in her room. I checked before I came down." Molly waved him off.

"Wonder where he went." Before he could sit down and eat Ron heard the sound of someone running into the yard. He looked out to find Harry nearing the house. Ron opened the door as he reached it.

"Thanks." Harry said panting as he stepped through, "Do I have time to shower before breakfast?"

"Yes, could you wake the girls when you finish?" Molly asked.

"Sure."

Harry put on clean clothes before he exited the bathroom. Just as he was about to knock on Ginny's door it open. Hermione looked up in surprise at Harry, "I was just going to knock to wake you up."

"How could we sleep with the water running at this time of the morning?" Ginny grumbled as she passed him.

"I just finished running, you really wouldn't have wanted me to come by first would you?"

"Uggg no."

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and ate breakfast. Then settled into the living room to finally have Christmas. It was a loud boisterous affair with lots of laughter and a few tears. They talked about Fred and brought up some of the more outlandish things the twins had done over the years.

"Is the swamp still there?" Harry asked Ron.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"During Umbridge's time you remember Fred and George set off a portable swamp in one of the main traffic halls. For some reason none of the teachers were able to get rid of it until after Umbridge left. As he cleared it I heard Professor Flitwick saying it was an impressive bit of charm work. He left a part in the hall with a plaque touting their achievement." Ron said, "And yes it's still there, though the plaque is larger and has a picture of them on it."

"Who did that?" Harry asked.

"We never found out." Ginny smiled slyly and Harry chuckled.

"I've got a portrait of him at the shop." George said."He's quite rude to customers."

"I'll have to stop by to say hello." Harry said.

"Do that." Percy said, "I want to know if he tries to spit on you too."

"Percy," George said, "I've talked to him about that. He insures me he understands that you are part of the family again. We commissioned the portraits before you had come back remember." Turning to Harry he said, "We decided we wanted portraits of our younger selves in the shop for posterity. We decided we are much more fun now than what we'll be after decades of testing products and growing up. Came in handy, this way I kind of still have him around. He's been helping with the prank ideas for Vane."

"Speaking of that what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"So far we have Neville infiltrating their group." Ginny said, "He isn't pretending to be anyone's boyfriend or anything he's just letting them commiserate with him on how horrible I am."

"He's kind of getting the worst end of this but he thinks of it as a kind of punishment for believing Ginny had lost her mind." Ron said.

"Why would he have thought that?" Harry asked.

"He had been mad at me all year and none of us could figure out why. It wasn't until he overheard Vane that everything came out. He pulled all of us into the Headmistresses office and explained it." Ginny said, "He thought Fred's death had pushed me over the edge to make me act that way."

"How were you acting?"

"He was mad because he felt like she drove you away, but then was acting innocent of it and even in misery because you were gone." Hermione said, "In the office he was begged her to forgive him and said whatever prank she wanted to do he would help all he could."

"When Seamus pointed out that we were planning a prank right in front of the Headmistress all she said was what, I think I've recently gone quite deaf." Ron chuckled.

"Aunt Minnie actually called me in and asked me to help prank the snot out of her." George laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Can we all say teacher's pet?" Charlie snickered.

"Hey she isn't just doing this for me." Harry said, "It affects Ginny too."

"We all know he is." Ron said over Harry, "She told us he was actually born at Hogwarts. She was one of the first few people to hold him."

"She was quite sentimental about it all." George said pretending to wipe a tear, "I thought all the girls were going to start crying. Of course Seamus and Dean are seeing it as great blackmail material. So I'd watch out if I were you."

"I was born at Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Because the prophecy," Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore tried to get all the magicals who were having children in late July or early August to go to Hogwarts for the births. None of them agreed, not even your parents. But your Mum went into labor while visiting Professor McGonagall. She even got to hold you before your Dad got there."

"Wow." Harry said, "Dean and Seamus want to use that as blackmail material?"

"Yes they think it will embarrass you."

"How is that supposed to embarrass me? I think it's wicked, how many people were born at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"The founders had a few children born there, but no one since then." Hermione said.

"Wicked." Harry said, "So Neville is friendly with Vane's group then to keep up with what they're planning?"

"Yes." George said, "And to warn us when she develops the film. She'll see the pose she wanted. No one else will."

"What will the rest of us see?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling. I want it to be a surprise." George snickered.

"You know she's going to be giving me these pictures to look at. I really don't want to see something bad." Harry looked a little disgusted.

"Don't worry, you won't be embarrassed, but she will." George said.

The next day Ginny was sitting at the table when Harry got up to start his run, "Morning what are you doing up?"

"I want to run with you. I want to play professional quidditch so I need to be in good shape for that." Ginny said.

Harry leaned down and whispered, "I think you're in fantastic shape."

Ginny grinned and gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks. How far are we running?"

"First we have to stretch and warm up. Then you will be running a mile." Harry said, "I'll be running more than that so let's go warm up." They went outside and Harry showed her the proper stretches and they started to jog away from the Burrow. At half a mile Harry stopped her, "Now we'll sprint back."

"What?" Ginny looked bewildered.

"We jogged this far we need to run back as hard as you can. Let's go." Harry pulled her arm and they started to run. Back at the Burrow Ginny collapsed on the ground.

"I have more to do so you stay here and do another repetition of the stretches." Harry said, "If you don't you'll be in terrible pain tomorrow. Go in and shower when you get done with the stretches it will help the soreness." Harry ran off to complete his required run.

Three days later Ginny could run the mile without collapsing at the end. That's when Harry said, "Great, then we'll run farther tomorrow." Ginny glared at him but nodded watching him as he ran off.

"He's been doing this for six months." Fleur said from the door, "Don't feel bad that you can't keep up."

"I'm not." Ginny panted, "I just didn't think about increasing how far to run. Stupid of me really."

"Why are you doing this?" Fleur asked.

"First to spend time with Harry." Ginny said as she began her stretching, "Second to get into better shape. Third this may help my chances to play professional quidditch. Fourth if I exercise like this now, after I start having kids I may be able to keep this shape."

"All good reasons." Fleur said, "And I think they were given in the order of importance. Are you going to continue at Hogwarts even when Harry isn't running with you?"

"Yes because the other three reasons." Ginny grinned, "And I want to be able to keep up with him when I finish school."

The last morning before they left for Hogwarts they made a well planned trip to Diagon Alley. Neville had let it slip to Romilda that he was meeting Harry at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They would be discussing just exactly why Neville was mad at Ginny Weasley. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at the back of the room under cloaks with a fourth person between them. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were at a table with Kingsley Shacklebolt. George and Angelina Johnson were at another table opposite the Minister's group. Five minutes before Harry was to arrive Neville was seated at a table between the other three. He noticed a girl walk in and stay in the shadows by the bar, this he knew to be Romilda Vane. He waited and Harry showed up exactly on time.

"Harry good to see you." Neville shook his hand, "Wow you look different."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "How's your family?"

"Mum and Dad are the same." Neville grimaced, "But Gran is doing great. She's not as pushy as she used to be. The last three years she says I've really grown into my own. She's even happy I'm studying herbology instead of becoming an Auror."

"Excellent." Harry said.

"So how was training?" Neville asked.

"Fabulous." Harry grinned, "I think I'm ready for the tests tomorrow… How's Ginny did she…"

"Well that is going to take a long time to explain." Neville said.

"I can explain it all very quickly." Romilda Vane said walking up to the table. She plopped down a large envelope and said, "I think these will explain everything." Harry reluctantly looked at the envelope and then ran his wand over it looking for dark spells and things. He opened it slowly and pulled out the pictures. "She's just been awful, hanging on every guy around. I bet she's been sleeping around too, I've heard rumors about it. I'm so sorry she's putting you through this, I hope you know you can look to me for comfort." As she said that she tried to hug him.

Harry pulled away from her grasping arms, "What are you playing at?"

"What?" she asked shocked, "I'm not playing at anything. I'm just helping you to see what kind of girl Ginny Weasley really is."

"I know what kind of girl Ginny is that's why I'm dating her." Harry said, "Why do you think these pictures are going to change my mind?"

"Do you mean you want a girl that's sleeping around and hanging on other guys?" Romilda asked confused.

"No I don't. That's why I'm wondering why you had someone take pictures of yourself hanging on every guy in Hogwarts." Harry said, "Oh wait here's one of Ginny helping a younger kid with her homework."

With that the spell on the pictures broke and Romilda saw what Harry was seeing, "NO, THIS ISN'T RIGHT. I've worked hard to get her in just the right pose to make her look bad. Who could have done this? They charmed them to be me instead of her. You have to believe me I'm not lying about this."

"I believe you." Harry grinned, "You've been working hard to try and discredit Ginny for me and it's just not going to work."

"But she hates you. She said you needed to be in Azkaban for what you did." Romilda protested, "How can you stand to be around her."

"Because I know what really happened." Neville said, "I heard you confess to using polyjuice potion."

"You can't believe that Harry." Romilda was getting more desperate, "I've never lied to you, I only have your best interests at heart. He's lying."

"My best interests?" Harry questioned, "And I should believe you? I love Ginny; you're not going to get me away from her."

"NO. You're ruining my plans you can't do that." Romilda screamed, "You're going to be with me, I was going to insure it."

"How by laying a trap again?" Harry asked, "Trying to give me love potion a few years ago was enough that I don't trust you at all for anything. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last female on earth. Stay away from me or I'll get a restraining order."

"Ms. Vane." Kingsley said approaching the table, "Please stop harassing my Auror. You should know that any attack on an Auror or his family is seen as a dark attack and treated that way. That is time in Azkaban for you if you continue on this trek."

Romilda looked shocked at the minister and nodded; she then turned and quickly walked away. Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked up with the fourth person who turned out to be Lee Jordan.

"That was amazing." Lee said, "I think this will be a great article. I'll let you read it first and see if you want to change anything. I'll be by later tonight to show you what I've got. See you."

Lee left and the others sat at the table and were joined by the Professors. Later that evening at the Burrow they were sitting around laughing, "I can't wait to see that article in print."

"Lee did a really good job." Hermione said, "The picture is the best part. No one can see her face but everyone will know who it was."

"Kingsley's threat will hopefully dissuade anyone else from trying to give you love potions or hurt Ginny." Ron said

"All in all a well done prank." Ginny grinned, "Well partial prank. I'm glad Kingsley wasn't kidding about attacks."

"You know he only got that law passed last week." Hermione said knowingly.

"I've got to ask him about that." Harry said, "He said I helped him get that to pass, but I didn't do anything."

"It's because of all the letters the ministry is getting." Arthur said, "We've been intercepting all your fan mail and scanning it for spells. You've been sent more than three hundred letters or presents with love potion in them. Fifty with dark spells or poisons. The remaining twenty seven hundred and fifty are just letters and presents and such. Oh and then about fifty howlers. Only one of them was yelling bad things the rest were offers of… well stuff."

"I've been getting fan mail?" Harry asked completely bewildered by Arthur's information.

"Yes and offers. We have three letters from the broom companies wanting you to endorse their next broom. The Firebolt Company wants to have a new line named after you, the Lighteningbolt." Arthur grinned, "The Chocolate Frog Company wants to do cards on you. And Eyelops wants to give you a new owl."

"Is there anyone who hasn't asked for me to do or have something?" Harry asked.

"Ollivander." Arthur chuckled, "He was thinking about closing shop because everyone wants a wand like Harry Potter. But George gave him an idea that will let him continue his work."

"I bet he's having a fit. The wand chooses the wizard you can't pick that one it doesn't like you." Harry imitated, "So what did you suggest?"

"He has a wand that looks like yours sitting on a pillow on the counter. He lets them try it first and when there's no reaction they settle for another that actually fits them." George said.

"How does he know it won't choose them?" Harry asked.

"It's one of our fake wands. Only this one doesn't do anything, that's the beauty of the prank it's just a holly stick." George said.

Harry laughed so hard he had to hold his side and lean on Ginny. Later when they were alone Ginny pouted, "I can't believe Kingsley ordered you to stay away from Kings Cross tomorrow."

"I know but you can see his point can't you?" Harry asked.

"But I don't want to see his point."

"By the time Easter break rolls around maybe he can put me on the train as your personal body guard." Harry suggested.

"That would be fine. I think I'll need my lips guarded very closely." Ginny giggled.

"Well we better practice so that I can be sure to get that job." Harry said seriously. Harry was gone when they got up the next morning. He had to report to Kingsley's office at eight that morning to begin his tests. Ginny wasn't happy about going back to Hogwarts but it would be over soon.


End file.
